


The Mysterious Call

by VoicesScreamingHello



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Minor Character Death, mysterious calls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 22:42:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4684013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicesScreamingHello/pseuds/VoicesScreamingHello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Your phone rings in the middle of the night. An indescribable voice speaks, “There is a car outside your house. Get inside. You don’t want to ignore this.” Your spouse rolls over, eyes squinting, and says, “Everything okay?” </p><p>Lydia didn't know what was happening, or how things took a turn for the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mysterious Call

**Author's Note:**

> I've just been looking at prompts to do, and this one caught my eye. Enjoy, lovelies.

The room was stale with smell cigarettes and it felt as though you were suffocating. Looking around, you try to figure out what in the world could have brought you to this run down restaurant at three in the morning, with at least a dozen men standing around you and the woman in front of you. She looked calm with her dark hair slicked up into a ponytail that fell just over her shoulders. Her dark complexion was a stark contrast to the white pant suit that she wore. Her brown eyes were lined with winged eyeliner, she looked dressed to kill. You had no doubt that she could and probably would, kill you with no second thoughts. 

The men standing around watched intensely as any move you made was being monitored. You moved your hand to your lap and the movement was tracked with the sinister eyes of those around you. You question yourself again as to why you were here in the situation you’re currently in. You never should have answered that stupid fucking phone call. It was a unknown number, you never answer those. Only tonight, you did.

Two hours ago, you were sound asleep in bed with your wife when the familiar tone of your cell ringtone began to play. Jason Mraz’s voice filled the quiet night, stirring you out of your sleep. Scrambling for your phone, you hit answer without even looking at the caller ID. In hindsight, that should’ve been the first thing you did. But having just woken up, the thought didn’t even occur to you. Placing the phone to your ear, opening your mouth to let out a groggy hello, you’re cut off and an indescribable voice begins speaking. 

“There is a car waiting for you outside your house. Get inside. You don’t want to ignore this.” 

That was all that was said before the line goes dead, leaving you confused. You stare at the phone as it powers into sleep mode and you slowly set the phone down back on the nightstand. You sit upright in the bed and rub at your face. Were you dreaming? What was all of that about? Choosing to ignore the call, you begin to lie down when your phone chirps with a text message from an unknown number. 

You’re running out of time. Get to the car. 

You inhale sharply and pull the blankets back and stand to your feet. This was beginning to creep you out. Grabbing your jacket and slipping on your shoes you reach for your phone when your wife rolls over, her eyes squinting up at you in a sleepy daze, she grabs the pillow and hugs it close to her. 

“Everything okay?” She asks sleepily. 

You can tell she’s leaning towards falling back asleep. Leaning over, you kiss her forehead as to not worry her and you say softly, “Everything’s fine, sweetheart. I’m just going to run to the gas station for some snacks.” You tell her this because it’s something that’s occurred often, you know she’ll believe you. 

With a small grunt of confirmation, she rolls back over and falls fast asleep. You look at her for a small moment before looking at your phone when it chirps again.

You come out or we come in. 

You pocket your phone before hurrying out the room and then out of your small apartment, down the stairs and outside the complex. You look down the block for a sign of a car and you almost huff in relief when you notice a car’s headlight flash twice at you. You squint at the car before slowly making your way closer to it. You’re halfway there when two men dressed in black exit the car, walk the remaining distance to you, grab you roughly by the arms and shove you into the car all the while placing a bag over your head.  
You don’t know the route of how you got to the place you are now, but you know that the drive was a long one. The bag is only taken off your head when you’re being seated down at a table, bringing you to your current situation. 

The woman in front of you is sipping on a glass of red wine and you think she’s a brave women for wearing what she’s wearing for a drink like that. The silence is thick as she sips the wine, and you know that if you tried speaking, your tongue would be cut off for even trying. Something about this woman just exuded power, you could tell that she was the one that was in charge of everything. 

The woman finishes her drink and holds up the glass calmly as one of the men walked over and took the glass away from her before stepping back into his original place. She cleared her throat and brushed whatever dirt was on her pants. “Well, you’ve made it here in one piece. I was beginning to wonder if you were stupid enough to ignore the message, Lydia.” You keep quiet as she speaks, because you know that she’s not finished. She’s only just begun. “Now, what I’m going to need from you is going to require a certain skill of yours. I know the things of what you did in the past, Miss Martin.” 

You’re eyes widen in unknown fear and you shift uncomfortably in your seat. She couldn’t be talking that, could she? You deemed her insane and began to think of things you could be doing to escape this place without injuring yourself, or her…

You look down briefly at your stomach and then back at the woman across from you, whose face is calm and collected. You sense that she knows, that she knows more than she really should know. You don’t know what frightens you more; trying to escape without harming either of you, or this unknown woman knowing things about you that you buried down a long time ago.

“What do you want?” You finally say, your throat dry causing your voice to come out more harsh than intended. 

“I only want your skills. I want you to track them,” the woman holds her hand out and one of the many men, place a file into her hands. She opens the file and spins it around so that you can see. The photos in the file were enough to raise vile to your throat and into your mouth. You covered her mouth and threw up on the side of the table you are sitting at. 

The file contained photos of your friends; gruesome photos of deaths. Bodies mutilated, skin flayed, body parts missing, placed in positions that are just outright sickening. You bring your hand to your mouth wipe away any remaining vomit, and push the file away from you violently. 

“You knew that they died, didn’t you? You felt it, am I right?” The woman inquires, taking the file and closing it and setting it to the side of the table. “Now, I want you to track them down and bring them to me, because there’s still one that’s barely breathing, clinging to the very edge of death itself.” She stood to her feet and straightened out her suit jacket. “You know this one well too,” You look up at her with hard eyes and you anticipate the next words that come out of her mouth. “Stiles Stilinski.”

Your breath catches in your throat and you feel the area around you begin to close in. You grip the material of your sleep pants and try to calm your sudden quick breathing. Everything is coming at you too fast for you to actually try and grasp it and understand. You had the feeling, you knew something was happening to someone, it just never occurred to you that it could happen to those who were close to you. You last spoke to them not even a week ago. How could you have not known? 

Don’t. This isn’t the time for you to start blaming yourself over what you couldn’t possibly prevent. You know that one way or another it was going to happen. Granted, you didn’t know it would happen this way, but how could you have known? You should be asking questions. As in why this woman wants you to find the bodies and bring them to her? What’s she going to do with them? For what reasons do dead bodies purpose her?

“All your questions, will be answered in due time, Lydia.” Your head snaps up to meet the woman and your hands clench into fists which you already know, doesn’t go unnoticed, if the slight shift of the men in the room were of any indication. 

“How do you-” You’re cut off by a pistol being pressed into the back of your skull. 

“As I said, Lydia. In due time.” She walked over to the nearest door and one of the men held it open for her. “In the meantime, you have 96 hours to find the bodies and bring them to me. If you don’t, that beautiful wife, Allison…well, let’s just say we don’t want her to look like the others. It’d be a shame if your son Zachary had to witness something as horrific as that.” She flipped her hair over her shoulder and her white teeth shown as she gave a sick smile. “I’ll be in touch.”

You watch as she whispers to the man holding the door before passing through and disappearing behind it. You watch as the men in the room walk over to you and it’s the same thing again. Being roughly grabbed, a bag going over your head and a long carried back to your home.  
You try to keep from freaking out, try to keep that calm Martin attitude when faced with situations like this. Though, this time it seems as though everything you love is threatened. The quiet life you lead as a biochemist, a wife and a mother, was brought down to the ground by a woman you just met who seems to know things that not even  
Allison was well aware of. 

The questions is now, with 96 hours to complete the task, where do you even start?

**Author's Note:**

> This is more than likely going to be a one-shot, so to all of those who enjoyed it, I'm sorry if it doesn't get any continuation. But please, feel free to throw ideas at me and I will get on them!


End file.
